King with the eyes of God
by Ancient Arbiter
Summary: It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness. With Mumm-ra free the teen Lion-O must step up to save the day. But will the pains he has suffered prevent him from doing so.


**Greetings loyal reader. Well here its is. Now I did decided to go a little far back for Lion-O to get the eyes. Now somethings will be different and some things will be the same. But all in all please enjoy.**

'**Jaga monologue' **

* * *

**Chapter 1 Omens**

'It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan is said to be the sign of that person. Never in my life had I thought I would see it till that day.'

Long ago a young lion cub named Lion-O was born. He was the son of the great King Claudius lord of the ThunderCats. He had a adoptive brother a tiger by the name Tygra. And unlike his brother Lion-O was different. He was a dreamer. He dreamed of places beyond his home, of technology, and he dreamed of one day becoming king and leading his people to a new golden age. Many saw him as a failure for he was always out staged by his older brother Tygra. No matter what he did Tygra was better. There were so many times his father and many others wished he was more like his brother. His different eyes didn't help him any either. one day when he was 10 he was walking down the streets his nanny snarf beside him. When suddenly his head started to hurt. He held his head in pain and snarf tried to help him. Lion_o held his hand out and before you knew it a guard that was walking by was forced off a wall he had been on and died.

Lion-O looked at what had happened in horror. He quickly ran to the palace and hid there. Some time latter he was getting strange looks and whispers. So cat walked up to him and said.

"Hey murderer you gonna kill me too." Lion-O was horrified. Lucky Jaga the Claric of the king had come to his rescue. But it was too late. His father had heard and after people had told him what they saw. Finally the time came for him to tell his side of the story. He told his father what had happen. But ultimately it came down to one choice.

"Lion-O" His father said before everyone present. "For the crime of murder you are banished from Thundera."

"No father please."

"You are no longer Prince of Thundera. You may gather your things but you must leave by tomorrow." His father finished. Lion-O didn't know what to say or do so he ran. He ran to his room and gathered anything he could carry. He could not believe this was happening. He wondered what his mother would say if she was still alive. But finally he gathered what he could and in the dead of night managed to get out of the city without anyone knowing. No one but Jaga. That night he cried for the young boy. He lost everything and now he was sent to a world that would hate him.

**Six Years Later**

Six years had passed for Lion-O. He was no longer that cub who had everything taken from him. Now he was a young man, but different in so many ways and he was no longer alone. He learned of his power and learned more then that when he got his hands on the Book of Omens. He learned of the past origins of the Thundercats, how Mummra was once ruler of all the animals, he also learned about what had happened to Mummra and the 4 stones of power. Luckly the book had lead him to the Life Stone. It was a diamond shaped blue stone. So far he was still unknown of the full power it yields. Lion-O long ago decided to make the tower of Omens a home for him and it was there he created his Paths of Omens. His **Deva Path** which allows him to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. Was his ancestor** Leo**. He had used the Life stone to create replicas of some ancestors, for if Mummra did return he'd need help from those who had beaten him.

The **Asura Path** which grants the him mechanised limbs, weaponry and armour, was** Tygus**. Lion-O had to do some work on him. But thanks to the book of Omen's his knowledge of technology helped him create Tygus as a normal looking cat to hide the tech he had in him. The** Human Path** which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind, was a falcon name **Flacon (like transformers beast wars.)** who died not far from Lion-o's home. The **Animal Path **which lets him summon a wide variety of creatures. Was chosen to be the female panther **Panthera. **The **Preta Path** which allowed him to absorb all forms of energy. Was a tiger-like Thunderian with blue and white stripes. The memories from this one told Lion-O was, he was once called **Bengali.**

The** Naraka Path** through which gave him the power to summon and control the King of Hell. For this Lion-O found a male Jackal named** Anubis**. Finally The** Outer Path** which rules over both life and death. He himself was that path and had the power to command all the powers the other 6 had. Over his time in exile Lion-O had done many great things for the animals around Third Earth all under the new name Omens. On one of his more personal journeys to see the world Lion-O meet up with two young kittens wandering around. WilyKit and WilyKat were their names. Younger then himself, Lion-O decided to help them out any ways he could. It wasn't long before Lion-O started to feel like a cub again. These two were his only friends. His paths didn't count since they were controlled by him. Later on the trio said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Some times later Lino-O returned home and sent out Panthera to Thundera to see what was going on at his former home. So now Lion-O sat at the top of the tower of Omens meditating and seeing what Panthera was seeing.

Panthera walked through the streets of Thundera dressed in a black coat and a straw hat that hid her face. Apparently they were celebrating Grune's return. He brought a large rock that was full of different gems. It was now dark and Panthera decided to see what people did at these parties now a days. That was until she saw two familiar faces.

"Hey there." Panthera said gabbing onto the kittens shoulders WilyKit and kat turned and looked like they got caught for doing something wrong. "Lion-O says hi."

"Lion-O." Kit said surprised.

"You know him?" Kat asked. panthera nodded and walked over to a table and grabbed some food. "Here you two must be hungry." She said handing it to them.

"Thanks lady." Kat said.

"No problem. Any friend of Lion-O's is a friend of mine." Panthera smiled. The two took off and panthera saw something that made both her and Lion-O's gut turn. A group of cats were tormenting the prisoned lizards. "Hey leave them alone."Panthera ordered.

"Get out of the way lizard lover." One cat ordered.

"These lizards have done nothing to you. They don't deserve this." Panthera stated

"Your right. They deserve death."

"Well then you'll have to get through us to do so." Panthera stared biting her thumb and started waving hand signs.

"Us?" Tygra said coming to see what was going on.

"Yeah us.** Summoning Jutsu."** Smoke exploded and when it cleared there stood a giant snake. But tt also had four appendages similar to arms with four clawed fingers along with a cobra-like hood and a rattlesnake's tail. It's teeth were like that of a poisonous snake's fangs, resembling those of a cobra. It was colored purple, had green eyes and has the same dark markings over his eyes. "I'd like you to meet my friend Manda."

"Oh it is you."Manda said gazing down at his summoner."Oh are all thessse little catsssss for me ."

"I don't know. Are you." Panthera said looking out to the crowd. They all stood in fear afraid of the giant snake.

"What is going on here." The king said walking up to Panthera."Protecting Lizards and bringing a giant snake into the heart of our city?" Claudus asked.

"No."Panthera stated."I'm protecting King leo's legacy. The book of Omens said that Leo still hand to unite the animals in order to defeat Mummra. Now years later we spit on the hard work and blood that was cast in order for all of us to be here today. These lizards should be released."

"Release them?" Claudus asked. "Don't be foolish woman. As lord of the Thundercats it is my duty to keep my people safe."

"And yet all you have done is drive more anger into these and many others. You want to be a king. Then start by looking beyond now. Later on down the road the Lizards could be your ally like they were King Leo's." Claudus was silent for a moment. "Please my lord it is the least you can do to honor you ancestor."

"Very well release the Lizards." Claudus ordered. They were set free and walked up to Panthera.

"Thank you kind lady." They said leaving. Manda nodded his head and vanished.

"My lord."Grune said.

Consider this an act of good will between the species." Claudus told the lizards. "What is your name?" He asked Panthera."

"Animala" Panthera said. It wasn't a lie some people did call her that.

"Well Animala. You seem to have quite the head on your shoulders. Come join me." Claudus said. Panthera did. they spent the next few hours talking and before long she was given Lion-O's old room to sleep in for the night. She moved a spot on the wall and found Lion-O's old stash of tech he had collected when he was younger.

"I can feel it. The end is coming and I must be ready." Panthera said putting the tec back and went to sleep. The next day went by fast and by night fall the alarm went off and Panthera could feel it Lizards were coming. She grabbed the explosives from the room and Stood on the head of the palace."They didn't learn. **Summoning Jutsu**." She did like before and this time the remaining 5 paths were brought to Thundera.

"Let's make sure this isn't the end for the Cats." Leo said. The others nodded and spread out each dealing with a different task. Tygus had seen Lizards placing targets on certain spots throughout the city so he quickly reversed them to be sent back the other way. Flacon flew overhead and tried to keep the flying rocks from hitting the people below. finally some missles flew towards the city but due to Tygrus meddling they flew back to the shooters.

"What is going on?" Claudus asked.

"I don't know." Grune stated surprised by this as well. The 6 paths of Omen worked hard to get the people to safety and after the clarics had come to the help Panthera summoned Manda again to attack the giant bots. The six followed Claudus to the center of the city were Grune was and hand Panthro tied up.

"Your rule has come to a long over due end Claudus." Grune stated. "Now drop you inferior weapons. How can you hope to beat Technology if you don't even understand it?" Claudus and Tryra were surrounded by lizards pointing guns at them and giant bots.

"But we do. You traitor" A voice roared sending explosives onto the bots and they were quickly destroyed. A huge smoke cloud formed and when it cleared there stood Panthera, Flacon flying over them, Anubis, Tygus, and Bengali.

"We are the Paths Omens." They said in union"Protectors of peace and saviors to all animal kind." Claudus walked up to them and bowed.

"Thank you Animala."

It's not really Animala it's Panthera."

"Now let's show these fools who they are dealing with." Bengali said.

"Agreed Thundercats HO!" Claudus said charging up the trees that Grune and Panthero were in. Grune fired his weapon and Bengali appeared before Claudus and reached out his hands.

"**Blocking Technique Absorption Seal**" Bengali said absorbing the attack. "Now watch this my lord." Bengali then fired the same attack back at Grune. "I am the **Preta Path. **My powers allow me to absorb all forms of energy." Claudus jumped over Bengali and forced Grune back down to another branch. He then cut Panthro free, Pantro fell down and looked up at Claudus.

"You came for me?"

"I'd fight an army twice that size for you old friend. Now help me." Claudus said turning his back towards Panthro. Panthro was silent and pulled a blade from behind him. He raised it up to kill Claudus, but it was pulled back by some unknown force. Claudus turned to see the blade and stuck panthro backwards. But Claudus was also pulled back to the water below. "You? A traitor too Panthro?" Tygra asked as he saw his father swim up.

"Heheheehe no do you not think that if technology is real so are the things from your worst nightmares." Panthro said as blue fire erupted from him and transformed him into a mummy in a red coat.

"Mummra." Anubis said watching what was happening. Panthera swam to the sword of Omens that Claudus dropped. A storm formed around Mummra and Jaga looked scared. The Clarics went to attack and Mummra sent a wave of dark energy at them but it was diverted by Bengail. But the energy looked to hurt him and he fell to the ground.

"Mummra." A new voice said. he turned and looked widened eyed. there stood the betrayer and reason he was defeated so long ago.

"Leo? You still live?"

"Leo catch." Panthera said tossing the sword to him. Leo Caught it and the blade started to glow.

" Thunder. Thunder. Thundercats Ho. "Leo said activating the sword. "I have returned just as you have. To Put an end to you but his time is different. Look at my eyes." Mummra did and gasped

"The Rinnegan."

"The eyes of God. I am the Deva Path of Omens. Now Mummra you die. " Leo said activating the War stone and fired a wave a red energy at him. Mummra was sent through a wave of pain and jumped down.

"Retreat." Mummra said running.

"Why?" Grune asked.

"This is a battle not even I can win without my stones." Mummra stated.

"Retreat." Grune ordered. The lizards did and before too long they were long gone.

"Leo why did you let them leave?" Tygus asked.

"We will fight Mummra another day. The safety of the people comes first." Leo said looking at the sword. The next morning was different. The 6 paths worked hard to fix up what damage had been done. Which wasn't much. After which The six were called to the throne room.

"You called for us." Flacon said.

"Indeed." Claudus said looking at Leo. "We have much to be thankful for. Had you 6 not come Thundera many have fallen."

"It already fell." Leo said.

"How so?" Jaga asked.

"You allowed your arrogance and pride blind you. You caused the other animals to hate you and now because of the king Mummra is free."

"Your eyes they are."

"Yes Jaga. The Rinnegan."Panthera stated. "We have been granted its power to save the world from Mummra."

"Tell me how do you have the eyes only one person has ever had them." Claudus said.

"Yes the child you murdered." Bengali spat.

"What?"Tygra asked.

"Who would send a 10 year old cub out into the harsh world. A world that hates the very sight of him." Anubis asked.

"We were there when Lion-O died. I never saw a more disgusting thing in my life." Tygus stated.

"We are wasting time. Mummra is out there we need to get to the book of Omens." Leo stated.

"Wait." Claudus said standing up. "Now that Mummra is free must do all we can to stop him. I want to help."

"Then give us the sword and gauntlet." Flacon said. "Lord Omens will need it to fight Mummra."

"Who's Lord Omen's?" Tygra asked.

"Lord Omens is the Lord of the 6 paths of Omens. He was taught by us. And he is the strongest of us. Panthera said.

"I can not do that." Claudus said. "But if I were to send someone with it with you then I could."

"Father allow me to go." Tygra said.

"Very well. My son Tygra shall go with you and take the sword with him.

" Very well." Leo said as they left.

"Flacon take Bengali and head home to see if lord Omen's is there." Leo ordered. "Anubis and Tygus. Head out and start recruiting as many villages as you can. Panthera and myself will start for the book of Omens."

"Alright they said leaving for their destination." As they were walking away Leo heard a faint voice say.

"Lion-O...don't leave me." Leo turned and ran to were heard the voice and quickly raised his hands up.

"**Almighty Push**." Leo said forcing the rocks away and saw a puma cat laying on the ground.

"Lion-O." She said faintly."You came." Leo quickly changed his appearance to look like lion-O and held the young girl.

"Relax i'm here now."

"Thank you."She said passing out.

"Panthera we need to get her help." Leo ordered.

"Hand her here." Panthera said. She formed some hand signs and bit her thumb."** Reverse summons**." And like that she was gone. "Lord Omens should be able to help." Leo nodded returning to his own form and the two walked to the gates.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. And like I said some things will be different but somethings will be the if you have any questions or comments please review. Seriously it is like impossible to get some on several of my other stories. **


End file.
